The present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining controlled environment. It is especially concerned with an incubation apparatus for the growth of anaerobes and with the process for transfer of such organisms to and from such an apparatus.
To provide for the safe and efficient transport and incubation of anaerobes, we have previously devised a controlled atmosphere incubation apparatus and transport system which is described in our copending application Ser. No. 693,624, filed June 7, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,753.